tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday Morning Cartoon Special
Saturday Morning Cartoon Special '''is a non-canon special of the TFS at the Table series. Using special rules, stats, and items. '''Plot Synopsis Ezra and Eloy awoke one morning on the Yeldin. The two headed to get breakfast. They were informed by Grammy that Wake set out in the morning and had not returned. This concerned the two. They set out with Nedra into the forest to search for their missing crew member.They found evidence of a fight along with a non branded medical strip and an unknown magic stone. They feared this was the work of Mumja. The group returned to the Yeldin in search for clues. The found Redd in the Library and asked for her help. She was able to identify it as a teleportation rune. She could not find a means to trace where it teleported him to. After asking Ziaka for help they decided to seek out Skrung. They found him in the local tavern playing cards. He told them rumors were Mumja parked his pyramid nearby. They once again headed out into the hilly landscape near the town. After climbing up some trees they spotted the shape of a pyramid off in the distance. They once again returned to the Yeldin to use the transportation deck. A massive cannon ascended from the Yeldin and fired the three out towards the pyramid. After landing in the forest, the party spied on the evil structure. A group of Mumja’s henchmen were gathered near the entrance. Erza wanted to ask them if Wake was there. They made themselves known and asked if they’ve seen their friend. The henchmen were confused by this tactic and told them no. After one started to make a run for it, Nedra charged him. The three traveled deeper into the pyramid. They came across a group of henchmen trying to remove Wake’s Gemerald from his weapon. Ezra used his Gemerald of Mirrors to make himself invisible. He stealthed his way into the room and took hold of the weapon. He pretended to be the spirit of the Gemerald telling them to let it go and tell him where the true owner was. Several of the men were shaken by this and told him where to find Wake. With that Ezra set off running and rejoined the rest of the group as they headed out. As they barreled down the hallway a wall slammed down blocking their way. Another one came down behind them trapping them in. To their dismay, sand started coming down from the ceiling. As the sand filled the room the Wonders searched for ways to escape. They noticed a small hole up on the ceiling. Nedra jumped up and grabbed on the hole. Ezra called forth Scaffy to crawl up onto Nedra and into the hole. His scrawling tickled Nedra causing her to let go. As the sand piled on they were able to crawl on to the mound and have Scafy try to get into the hole again. The little hand crawled as best he could looking for something. He found a switch that opened the trap door. They went into an open room to find a group of Mumja's minions. Eloy took out his Keytar of Power, powered by his Gemerald of Sound. Ezra used his Gemerald of Mirrors and summoned his Crossbow of Justice. Nedra charged in with her fists. They made quick work of the adversaries. With the last batch of foes defeated the search for Wake continued. They found him in metal cuffs. Wake informed them of how he was captured. He was lured to the forest by a note supposedly by Calliope. He rushed to the forest to find a picnic waiting for him. Calliope offered him tea and a sandwich. At that moment Mumja’s underlings striked. Wake made quick work of them, but heard an evil laugh behind him. Where once Calliope stood now stood Cleocatra. Wake felt woozy and passed out. As Nedra bit at Wake’s restraints, Eloy and Ezra searched for any kind of release. They noticed a string high above them. Using his grappling hook Ezra target the string. After pulling on it a trap door beneath opened. Eloy and Ezra started to fall, Nedra grabbed for them, but only managed to take hold of Wake’s staff. Eloy and Ezra slid down a slanted surface. Eloy and Ezra found themselves in a massive arena. Up in a balcony overlooking it sat the terrible Mumja. He taunted them proclaiming their doom. A door opened as Cleocatra came riding in on chariot pulled by a massive cat. She pulled on a magic bow forming a black arrow and fired on them. Eloy and Ezra jumped into action. Through Eloy’s magical playing and Ezra’s cutting mind they delivered hits to the Tabaxi temptress. She became enraged and started to do a dance hypnotising the pair. When the two came two they found Cleocatra cleaning her wounds. She noticed them coming to their senses and prepared another attack. To her dismay she had used up all of the magic bow’s charge in the first portion of the battle. She throw down a small bomb. After the smoke cleared six Mumja minions stood in her place. Eloy playing his Cool Jazz was able to freeze them and with Ezra’s help they defeating them revealing Cleocatra. She throw down another smoke bomb summoning three more minions. The duo had little trouble with this latest group as well. Mumja displeased with his servent’s performance he ordered her back and and step forth himself. Mumja showed great combat skill. He had the ability disconnect his arm and send it forward attached to his ribbons. He dealt powerful blows to Eloy and Ezra. He managed to force them to their knees. Eloy, remembering something Redd told him way back, placed his gemerald together with Ezra’s. The two powered combined reacted in stopping time. The two took this opportunity to drink health potions and compose themselves. When time resumed They unleashed a series of attacks against him. Mumja retaliated by summoning massive pillars to hid behind and pinning Eloy to the ceiling momentierly. Mumja, hiding behind a pillar creates a fog enclosing the area. Wake and Nedra jumped down joining the battle. Using his Gemerald of the storm Wake created a massive wind to blow away the fog. Nedra spotting Mumja charged him knocking him straight into the wall behind him. With the group back together they started to search for a way out. Before they could the pyramid started to lift off the ground leaving them behind. The pyramid sprouted limbs as the echoing voice of Mumja vowed to destroyed them. The Natural Wonders thought fast putting their Gemerald together summoning Yeldin who transformed into a fighting form. Eloy mans the armory, Wake and Nedra mans the arms, and Ezra the head. The two towering figures faced off each other. They traded blows with one another. Ezra directed Wake and Nedra what attacks to. With the help of Risf blessing the canon balls Eloy fired at the sandy structure. The pyramid opened up revealing a glowing purple gem as it fired a blast at the yedlin. In responds Ezra order for them to use Yeldin’s special weapon. Two giant swords came out. They attacked with the swords striking off the top of they pyramid. Mumja could be heard cursing them as it went flying off. Appearances * Eloy * Ezra * Gulfur Flaegurr * Redd * Skrung * Wake * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}